


The Harry She Knew

by Luna_sss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_sss/pseuds/Luna_sss
Summary: Harry broke... he retreated there was nothing they could do.





	The Harry She Knew

Sirius was dead. He cried. He raged. He cursed her for it. It wasn't enough. Dumbledore whispered the whys. And he raged again. It did no good. Sirius was still dead. Harry was broken. A clay man riddled with cracks that grew bigger with every thrown stone. Sirius was the last straw. Harry collapsed in the Great Hall weeks before the leaving feast. People screamed, panicked, others watched and recorded. Harry was taken to Madam Pomfrey who informed them all of the news.

“Harry Potter is in a self-induced coma. Only he can decide when he wakes.”

The pure devastation that follows. People acted like he had died. As if all hope was lost. A war over before it even began. He wasn't allowed visitors until Severus, Pomfrey and Dumbledore had expended all other means, all other options. It was Hermione that suggested they talk to him. Attempt to prove to him that he was loved, that life was worth living.

In his darkened cocoon of oblivion, of safety. Harry heard their decision and scoffed. A life of abuse, of guilt, of war, of suffering, what was there to convince him to leave the warmth his magic offered. The only comfort he had ever found and it had come from within. His magic flickered around him a softly glowing dome of gentle things washed over him. This was were be felt loved, protected, safe, warm, this was home now. 

Summer passed, and the Order made plans. Dumbledore was dying, nothing could change his fate. Harry remained in his bed in the infirmary. He heard so many things. Severus had whispered of a vow, a promise to protect. His friends had told him stories to remind him they would always be there for him. Remus told him his parents would want him to live, that Sirius would want him to live. Harry ignored the wolf after that, his presence brought painful memories. Tonks gossiped like he was awake to respond telling him of her child, how he was the godfather, that he had more family. Harry had smiled then. Everyone took it as a good sign but he made no other motion to show he understood. Until people stopped coming.

From his cocoon he felt the magic build, flowing around him. He felt it when Dumbledore passed, his own magic flowing out to take control of the wards. The people came back after that for a short time. He learned that he was the only reason Hogwarts still stood, he was powering the wards and apparently nothing could bring them down. They moved him then, to Dumbledore's old rooms, and his meager visitors dwindled again. Soon it became Hermione and Madam Pomfrey his only companions. Hermione kept him up to date on the war but each reminder while appreciated cemented the idea that they didn't need him. In his cocoon Harry drifted, he slept. As he did his magic changed. Gone was the gentle blue shield that wrapped around him like a swaddling blanket and in its place grew rose bushes, thorns and all. Harry's mind moved to protect itself and the darkness in the corner, that had been their since the beginning, moved.

Voldemort stood on the edge of the boys mind, in a doorway looking in and all he saw was thorns. His madness pushed him to try the roses, to try to cross but he was thrown back each time baring more and more marks from the thorns. Harry Potter, the man swore and slammed the doorway between them closed. 

Nearly a year passed before Harry awoke in his safety net. He didn't even question the roses.

“Your a coward, Harry Potter.” An ethereal blonde girl whispered next to him. She stood a few feet away surrounded by roses but no thorn dared touch her. Her waist length blonde hair floated around her, flashing little radish earrings every now and then.

Harry was taken aback, what?

Luna merely shook her head. “Everyone believes you need to hear something good, even what they share about the war is told gently or not at all. They protect you even now and you just lay here, hiding.”

Harry sat up to look at her abandoning the comfortable little burrow he had laid in for so long. “What do you know?”

“I know of pain just as much as you, Harry.” She whispered back. “But are you even Harry? Because the Harry I knew was brave a bold. Tha Harry I knew spent years in the dark and still new to smile at his enemies. The Harry I knew fought tooth a nail to protect a stone from a mad man. The Harry I knew fought spiders for information. The Harry I knew answered the call and saved his best friends sister, fighting a sixty foot basilisk with ease. The Harry I knew was willing to look past people's lies to see the truth. The Harry I knew faced a werewolf on the night of the full moon and dared to howl. The Harry I knew out flew dragon. The Harry I knew risked himself to save others….. The Harry I knew wasn't afraid to cry when he was hurt… but your not the Harry I knew, are you?”

Luna didn't raise her voice merely spoke, looking through him, perhaps at the Harry she knew. He ached and he hated it, this was meant to be a safe place, a place where the hurt couldn't touch him but here it was. Like a prickling thorn. He didn't understand he wasn't special, he was just Harry. Why was she still here when the others had stopped trying months back? He stared at his feet like they would have the answer.

“You know it’s okay to not be okay, right?” Luna was closer now, a breath away. He stared at her for a long time thinking about it, she was just standing there, smiling softly at him. She was waiting for something he realized. From him?

“Yea?” He stuttered, trying to comprehend. Was it really alright to be as broken as he felt.

“Of course,” Luna smiled brighter leaning into to him, it was a hug. She was hugging him. He was so confused, and at the same time he had never realized just how cold he really was. Luna was warm, and their huge made that warmth spread from head to toe. 

“Do I have to…” He couldn't get the words out but Luna understood.

“It's time, Harry.” She was still so close her arounds around him. “These things get worse when you try to ignore them, but it's going to get better you're  not alone.”

“But the others…” 

“They didn't want to leave but it hurts them, you know.”

“What?” Harry just looked at her eyes wide in disbelief. Neither noticed the rose bushes rustle and thrive around them pushing closer before ebbing away.

“They love you, so seeing your suffering like this knowing all they can do is be there for you, hurts.” 

“Oh…” He didn't  understand it, not really but Luna said it was okay, that he could be broken and still go on. He wasn't sure how that was possible but he… he was willing to try. Maybe he could find the Harry she knew again. 

Luna giggled into his shoulder. “There’s no rush, promise.” 

“But I should wake up now huh?” He mused, pained at the idea.

“One step at a time, like I said no rush.” His knees buckled,  good he wasn't ready. Luna slid to the floor with him, never letting go. “Rest now, there's times,” she snuggled into his side, invading his cozy spot but he found she made it better, warmer. He pulled her close and sighed. They would face the world when they woke, he was sure but for now he would bask in the warmth, because he just knew things were going to get cold again. Eventually. But that's alright, he wasn't alone anymore.


End file.
